


You're Up!

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, I Love You, M/M, good phase, ians better, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Mickey coming home to find Ian up and in a good phase</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Up!

"Holy - fuck, Ian! You’re up?" Mickey said with as much excitement as confusion.

"Yeah." Ian said back, smiling gently over his bowl of cereal.

"You’re … you’re better…" Mickey said, walking over to him and swallowing hard as he stared down at Ian’s freckled face.

"I guess so." Ian shrugged a little bit and dropped his spoon into his cereal as Mickey grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You can’t… you cant just-" Mickey stuttered as he shook his head.

"I know, I know." Ian hushed him and wrapped his arms around his waist so that his head was pressed against Mickey’s chest. "I’m sorry." He whispered painfully.

"You can’t just fucking leave me like that." Mickey mumbled into his flaming hair.

"I can’t control it Mick, I don’t know what happened." Ian said, gripping him tighter, frightened of what was happening to him.

"I’m gonna call your sister, tell her you’re up. Had her worried fucking sick." Mickey said, making no move for the phone.

"You stayed with me…" Ian breathed as he nuzzled into Mickey’s shirt.

"Well what’d you think I was going to fucking leave you?" Mickey said. "After fucking everything? Fuck I…"

"I love you." Ian said softly and Mickey lifted his hand to cup the back of his head and hold him closer.

"Yeah… yeah…" Mickey said, closing his eyes and for the time being breathing out a sigh of relief.


End file.
